


daddy

by Babyblue1223



Category: real - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyblue1223/pseuds/Babyblue1223





	daddy

Daddy  
我很爱我的妻子。他长得美极了，是素颜去菜市场买菜都能被夸赞大美女的真美人。他没有工作，我也不舍得让他去工作。我不知道他爱不爱我，我没问过，他倒是经常说爱我，爱daddy。他不比我小很多，但却喜欢叫我daddy。刚开始听还有点害羞，但是他喜欢，就都随他去了。  
如往常一样从公司下班回家，挤地铁的时候满脑子都是我家里的那位，想着今天的他又是如何的美丽，想着他又做了什么菜给我吃。其实他做饭很一般，煮饭经常多放水或少放水，水多了就像喝粥，水少了又像在吃硬米。我不在乎这些，因为是他亲手做的，我都觉得好吃。可是他每次都很在意地问我“Daddy，今天米饭怎么样呀”，我每次都说好吃，他拿着筷子夹了一小口米饭送到嘴里尝了尝，“Daddy又骗人！明明硬的要死。”我想着这些，回家的路似乎也不算太远了。  
一到家就发现今天有些不同，厨房的灯没有像往常一样亮着，只有些许的亮光从浴室的方向透出来。我换了鞋，轻轻推开浴室门。蒸汽一下子就前仆后继地涌上来，镜片变得雾蒙蒙的。渐渐才看清，他在泡澡。他看到我呆愣地站在门外，轻盈地举起一直手臂，向我挥了挥“Daddy回来啦!今天橙橙泡澡泡得太舒服了还没来得及做饭呢！等下出去就给daddy做！”几滴水珠随着他摇摆的手臂向前坠落，有几滴甚至跑到了我脸上。我看着妻子天真又不谙世事的小脸，这张脸，这个人，好像做什么都在勾引我。我拉开浴室门，径直走了进去，“daddy先换衣服啊”我没理会他，抬脚进了浴缸。先是吻。往常干燥的嘴唇在蒸汽的熏陶下竟也变得如此湿润，他的一张小嘴，怎么亲怎么不够。我的舌头抵住他的舌尖，继而又吮吸整个舌头，企图把他嘴里的唾液连同他整个人一起占为己有。再是下嘴唇，很薄，太薄了。亲久了，他的手开始小幅度地打我的肩膀。最后是上嘴唇，舌尖舔着他的上牙膛。我很喜欢他的牙齿，有着珍珠般的光泽，每一颗都长得饱满又规整，敲下来都可以做成名贵高昂的饰品。他的身体已经被水泡得很软，我低下头，和水一起把他的乳头往嘴里吸。牙尖舔舐着他的乳头，他开始舒服的叫唤起来，像发春的小猫。我已经在克制了，我不想看他流血，虽然他流血的时候美极了，比他平常要美上一千倍，一万倍。可是不能，不能让他流血。  
后穴的润滑也是随手拿的沐浴露，是个全新的香型，之前没看他用过。我是喜欢后入的人，和普通男人的想法一样，这个体位更深入更爽更方便我找到他的g点，可是他喜欢正入，他说他喜欢看我进入他的表情。浴缸的空间有限，我将他的身体折叠到最大程度，一个M字，扶着自己的东西慢慢插入了他。即使做了润滑，他还是紧的很。刚开始都是疼的，只有被异物进入的撕裂感和不适感。每次这个时候，我都习惯性的揉揉他薄薄的小耳垂，给他带来一些慰藉。今天似乎有点不一样，他的手臂搂住我的脖子，挺起身子，直直地坐了下来。性器贯穿了他的后穴，我能感受到越往里深入的部位越娇嫩，龟头被他的内部一张一缩地按摩着。他把脸放在我的肩膀上，我歪过头看他，他闭着眼，小脸都因为疼痛而皱缩起来。我们如此亲密无间的坦诚相待，我的性器在他的内部，而他的紧贴着我的肚皮。水，围绕着我们，给了我们极大的安全感，仿佛一瞬间回到了母亲温暖潮湿的子宫里。我等他适应之后就开始动起来，他随着我的动作上下摆动起来，像弹性限度极大的伸缩弹簧。灯光汇聚在他的发旋，柔和的被沾湿了的棕色随着他的动作短暂地在额头上四处躲藏。做爱的时候他是贯不会说话的，只有咿咿呀呀的气声从嘴巴里不断冒出来。他夹得我越来越紧，我知道他快到了，我的腰挺动地越来越快，想和他一起高潮，他突然舔上我的耳蜗，在耳边问我“Daddy爱橙橙吗”，我没有回答，他又放大了音量，问道：“Daddy爱橙橙吗”。他的后面越夹越紧，他快不行了，我也是。又机械性地操干了几十下，我射了。射进他的里面，他也射了，白色的东西淡淡地漂浮在水面上。我抱紧了他薄薄的有弹性的躯体，“爱，Daddy很爱你。”“我也爱你daddy。” 


End file.
